Problem: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $40$ lilies in a garden. Each row has $8$ lilies. How many rows of lilies did Stephanie plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of rows of lilies that Stephanie planted is the total number of lilies that she planted divided by the number of lilies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $40\text{ lilies} \div 8\text{ lilies per row}$ $40\text{ lilies} \div 8\text{ lilies per row} = 5\text{ rows}$